More Then Friends With Benfits
by TreeHillGirll
Summary: Haley,Peyton,Brooke,Lucas,Jake and Nathan have been best friends there whole life. Haley and Nathan are having a friends with benefits thing going on but everybody knows that theres something mroe and they were meant to be. Better summary inside
1. Introduction

**Ok guys a new idea came to me so i'm just gunna add it in the summary**

**Background Info**: **Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake are all best friends going to tree hill high. Brooke and Lucas are dating and are totally in love with each other as is Pyeton and Jake. Haley and Nathan have been best friends as long as she could remember and they had started being friends with benefits but everybody knew they were totally in love, now that a new guy has come to tree hill he wants to be with haley wheather she wants him or not . Will Haley and Nathan finally realize there true feelings now that Nathan has to come to her rescue. **

**Haley: Haley James is 16. She has honey colored hair that any girl would die to have she was absolutly gorgeous. Even tho she liked to tutor she was also a cheerleader and one of the three most popular girls at tree hill high. Every guy in school knew that even tho they weren't really dating Haley was Nathans but that still didn't stop guys form trying which usually ended them up with a black eye.**

**Nathan: Nathan Scott is 16. He has raven colored hair and the most beautiful eyes and yes he was hot. He was probley the most popular guy at tree hill high, He was co-captin of the basketball team. Every guy in school (well except Lucas and Jake) wanted to be Nathan and every girl wanted to be with him but all the girls knew Nathan never took any girl out anywhere besides Haley.**

**Lucas: Lucas Scott is 16. Yes that's right Scott he is half brothers with Nathan a big mixed up story there long story short same dad different mother. Lucas is co-captin of the basketball team also and right under Nathan he is one of the most popular guys at tree hill high. He has blonde sandy colored hair and is very hot. He dates Brooke and couldn't be more happier about it.**

**Brooke: Brooke Davis is 16. She is one of those girls that you want to kill her for looking so pretty. She is captin of the cheerleading squad and student body president which makes me up on top along with Haley and Peyton for most popular girls.She is totally in love with Lucas.**

**Peyton: Pyeton Sawyer is 16. Blonde curls and a body that would make any guy come running but the only guy she wants to come running is her boyfriend Jake. She is on the cheerleading squad. Peyton is also a very brooding artist that loves her music like seriously you should see her collection. Jake and Jenny (i'll get to that in a sec) are peytons entire world along with her best friend of course.**

**Jake: Jake Jeguelski is 16. He is a totally cutie. He used to date this girl named Nikki she got pregenant and after there daughter Jenny Rebecca Jeguelski was born she left them both. Jake has been raising Jenny by himself but with the support of his loving girlfriend Pyton who is like a mother to Jenny and pretty much is Jennys mother. He is also on the basketball team.**


	2. Chapter 1:First day & guy in the shadows

"God dammit Lucas where are you" Haley tried to whisper and yell at the same time

Haley was in the cemetary at 12 at night and it was frightining the shit out of her. Every year before the beginning of the school year her and Lucas would meet in the cemetary and then threw a to a place in the park which is where they first met when they were 5.

_Flashback_

_A 5 year old Haley James sat at a bench in the park reading her favorite kids book when a little boy came up to her._

_"Hi my name Is Lucas Scott" the little boy said._

_"My name is Haley James she said back"_

_"Do you wanna be my friend" he said_

_"No" Haley said "I wanna be your best friend"_

_End Flashback_

Ever since then they had been best friends and now here they were 16 and still going strong.

"Luke i swear to god i'm gunna beat your ass" Haley said while still whispering

"BOO" Lucas jumped out form behind a tree

"AHHHHHHH" Haley screamed like someone was going to murder her and thne turned aorund and hit lucas in the stomach not realising it was him.

"Jesus Haley way to hurt a guy" Lucas whined holding his stomach

"Well maybe if you didn't jump out and give me a friggin heart attack you could stand up staright right now" Haley laughed

"Come on let's just go to the park" Lucas said laughing a little he couldn't help but laugh

They walked along the trail into the park and sat down at the same bench they had first met on

"Hales you realize you've been my best friend for 11 years" Lucas said looking at her with a smirk " man i really need to find a new best friend"

"Haha very funny Luke but let's see a new best friend play golf with you on the roof and not tlel anyone about professeur honey" Haley said laughing t'ill her stomach hurt.

"Why do we gotta bring professeur honey in this you knwo i havn't slept with that bear for years" he said giving her a little hit in the arm

"i love you Hales and don't ever forget"

"I love you to Luke and you better not ever forget that"

they both hugged and started tlaking about there first day fo school tomorrow. About an hour later they headed home they had a big day ahead of them

"Ok Haley you have been in that bathroom since i got here now it's my turnnnn" Brooke whined from Haleys bedroom

Haley peeked her head out the door

"Brookie you got her 4 in the morning and woke me up i'm pretty sure i havn't been in the bathroom since four" Haley sighed

"Well it sure feels that way tutor girl now hurry up"

Haley finished up in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror

"Ok Haley you can do this" she said to herself and walked out of the bathroom as soon as she stepped outside of the room she was pushed aside by Brooke running in the bathroom before Haley realized she need to do something else. Haley laughed

Haley and Brooke were now in the car on there way to Tree Hill High where they would start a new school year and meet up with there four best friends.

"Theres a spot" Haley said pointing to the open spot in the parking lot

They parked the car got out and headed towards the quad they could already see everyone waiting for them.

"Hey there pretty girl" Lucas said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke said kissing him back "Hey Jakie Hey P.Sawyer"

"How many times have i told you not to call me that" Jake said laughing with his arm around the waist of Peyton.

"Hey babe" Nathan said putting his arm around Haleys shoulder

Everyone rolled there eyes and sighed

"What" Haley asked

"You know what tutor girl when are you and Nathan finally just going to be exclusive" Peyton answered

"Were just not into that ok" Haley replied

"Mhm you guys just let us know when you come down form Haley and Nathan fantasy land and realize you were meant for each other" Lucas said as everyone else laughed

"Come on let's just go to class" Haley said giving a little giggle as they all walked to homeroom. She was so happy to have her five best friends they meant the world to her, Haley gave a little smile to herself as they walked along the halls of Tree Hill High

All tho Nobody had realized it especially Haley somebody had been watching her the whole time.

"I think i'm gunna like Tree Hill" the guy answered and walked to homeroom

**Next to come will be the introduction of the mystery guy and what does he want with Haley please review**


	3. First encounters

Haley walked into homeroom with Nathan trailing behind her and sat down. Brooke and Lucas sat in front of them and Jake and Peyton sat behind them.

"Ok class" Miss Perry said trying to settle the kids down "we have a new student his name is tyler so let's all be nice to him ok"

As if on que a tall guy with brown shaggy hair walked into the classroom and took a seat.

He's kinda hot Haley thought in her head she looked over at Nathan but nothing can beat my Nathan.

After what seemed like a life time the bell rang for lunch. Haley Peyton and Jake made there way outside to there usual spot to meet the rest of the group.

"Ok so first day and she's already dead" Peyton laughed as she took a seat next to Brooke who had her head buried in the table snoring. Everyone laughed which caused Brooke to wake up and ask why everyone was laughing which caused everyone to laugh harder at the fact she had an imprint on her forehead form her text book.

"Crap i forgot my book in my locker for chem i'll be back in a minute" Haley said as she scuried off to her locker.

Haley walked to her locker and as she took out her book she heard someone coming up behind her she asumed it was Nathan but she turned around to find the new guy Tyler.

"Umm hi" Haley said "my name is Haley scott"

"I know exactly who you are" he said with a smirk

Haley felt a bit wierd being around him now so she decided to go back to her friends.

"Well it was nice to talk to you " Haley said and started to walk away when Tyler grabbed her arm.

"I was woundering if you wanted to get together later" he asked with that smirk still on his face "you know like a date"

"Umm i'm sorry but i kinda got something going on with this other guy" Haley answered tryign to get her arm free

"Yeah that Nathan Scott guy i knwo but form what i hear you guys aren't really dating" He said getting closer to her

"Look i'm really not interested" Haley said a bit louder trying to pull away

"Is there a problem here" Haley knew that voice and a smile spread across her face.

Nathan walked up behind them and put his arm around Haleys waist.

"Yeah actually there is a problem this guy doesn't knwo how to take no for an answer" Haley said finally getting his grip off her arm

"I suggest you back off before i'm forced to do something were both not going to like" Nathan said in a harsh tone

"Look Scott you guys don't go out so Haley is fair game so why don't you just run off somewhere and let us settle this between ourselves" Tyler said

"Look Tyler everything to do with Haley is my business so i suggest you leave her alone or else you won't be breathing threw your nose anymore" Nathan said pushing Tyler back

"Whatever i'll be seeing you Haley" Tyler gave a quick smirk and walked off

"You okay babe" Nathan asked Haley kissing her on the head

"Nathan theres something about that guy that really scared me" Haley said her voice was shaky and she was now Hugging into Nathan


End file.
